More than Anyone
by Twisties
Summary: Joanne and Maureen break up but realize that they could never survive without each other. Will their love for each other and a little help from [ghosty] Angel help them to get back together? Oneshot. Based off of Gavin DeGraw's song More than Anyone


**I got this idea after I'd been listening to my Gavin DeGraw CD... I was just thinking to myself how it would be an amazing song to base a story off of. So I went for it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own RENT…shocking I know, I know…deal with it on your own time. Also I don't own **_**More than Anyone**_**, Gavin Degraw, one of the greatest composers out there, owns it. And rightfully so as well.**

**More than Anyone**

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again_

Maureen sat on the couch at the loft bawling her eyes out. She and Joanne had broken up again. And this time, Maureen was sure it was permanent. Maureen had messed up big time and the consequences were grave. She and Joanne were through. Forever.

_What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Joanne Jefferson sat at her desk drinking an abnormally strong rum and coke. Maureen had once again been caught flirting with someone else. To make matters worse, it had been a man. Was Joanne not good enough for the diva? Was she tired of only dating women? Well, that was the last straw for the lawyer. She wanted Maureen; she really did. But all this cheating and flirting had to stop. So she kicked her out. For good.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime_

Mark sat at the kitchen table watching his friend grieve. He felt bad for the diva. But that right there was Maureen's problem: she was a diva. She wanted everything and everyone for herself; even if it jeopardized the best relationship she'd ever had.

"Maureen, I'm sure…if you just called her…"

Maureen looked up and for the first time in hours mark saw her face. It was red, blotchy, her hair had become soaked with tears, and it seemed as if she had been crying for ages.

"Mark, I can't…I screwed it up bad this time. It's, it's, it's over. It's really, really over."

"Mo, I'm sure if…"

"Thanks for trying to help Mark, but I've done this to her one too many times. It's finally over for real." Maureen placed her head on the arm of the couch and her shoulders shook heavily as she began to weep uncontrollably at the loss of her lover.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

After Joanne downed her fourth drink, the tears began to freely flow. How could she have been so _stupid?_ Maureen was the one person who loved her unconditionally despite her faults. And every night, no matter how bitterly they fought during the day, Maureen always came back to her. _After all I've put that woman through,_ thought Joanne, _You'd think that I wouldn't be so bothered by her flirting. She accepts me just as I am…why can't I seem to accept her?_

As the lawyer thought about all she and Maureen had been through, she realized that Maureen's flirting didn't really bother her at all…it was what made Maureen unique. Joanne would take Maureen flirting over no Maureen any day. And today was that day. She had to change this now.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Four hours later, Maureen woke up on the couch at the loft in a state of confusion. Why wasn't she with Joanne? Why was she on the couch? And then she remembered and began to cry: tears of sorrow for a love now lost, tears of realizing that Joanne had done—had _been_—everything for her and had asked for nothing in return. Yet Maureen couldn't seem to do one thing for her as simple as no longer flirt.

"I feel horrible...I was the worst girlfriend ever." Maureen said to no one is specific. She suddenly looked up when she thought she saw someone, "Who's there?" she timidly asked.

Angel sat perched on top of a cabinet with a heavenly glow surrounding her, "Oh hey chica, sorry if I scared you! I just had a feeling that you might need me tonight."

"Well you were right Angel," Maureen said, "Joanne and I broke up. We're over…" tears stung at the diva's eyes.

"Sugar didn't you get enough of that when I was alive? I thought I would have left a better imprint on you than that…don't you realize how precious life is? I thought you two would be together forever," Angel said as she sat perched on her cabinet.

"Yeah,well we were going good for a while but then things just started getting out of hand…We argued all the time, fought like cats and dogs, and then…well, you know."

"Hmm," Angel said pensively as she floated off the cabinet top, "Have you tried apologizing to her?"

"But I can't…it's the real thing Ang. We're over forever!"

"Maureen, nothing is forever. I bet Joanne wants you back too…Just go try."

"You really think so Ang?"

"I know so." And with a wink of encouragement, she was gone.

"Then I'm gonna go get her back!" Maureen exclaimed.

Mark, who'd been sleeping in his room, came out at the sound of Maureen yelling.

"Who are you talking to Mo?"

"I love her Mark, can't you tell?! I'd die without her!"

"Then go get her back!" Mark exclaimed smiling as he watched Maureen run out the door.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
_

Joanne paced around the apartment as she considered and reconsidered asking Maureen if she'd come back to her. Maureen was the love of her life though; they were meant for each other. She had to have her back.

"But what if she doesn't want me?" she said aloud as if she could get better answers that way. Little did she know she would.

"What if who doesn't love you chica?" Angel asked sitting on the island in Joanne's kitchen.

"Maur—Jesus Angel, you scared the pants off of me! Never do that again, okay?!"

"Geez, I was just wondering what was wrong…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just me and Honeyb—Maureen. We broke up but it was the hugest mistake of my life. I _love_ Maureen but I kicked her out. She'll never want me back now. I'm such an ass Angel."

"Hmm," Angel said pensively, "Have you tried apologizing to her?"

"But I can't…it's the real thing Ang. We're over forever!"

"Joanne, nothing is forever. I bet Maureen wants you back too…Just go try."

"You really think so Ang?

"Oh honey, you have no idea…" Angel blew Joanne a kiss and as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.

Joanne finally found the courage to do it. She was going to win Maureen's heat back at any and all means possible. She grabbed her keys and purse off the table and briskly walked towards the door. She turned the knob and opened it ready to win her love back. But standing in front of the lawyer, Maureen Johnson stood with her fist raised as if she was about to knock on the door. The two stood with their mouths open about to say something, but all they could do was stare.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, you body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime_

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out simultaneously.

No Maureen, I'm sorry. I'm always pushing you to change, when the truth is baby, you are perfect to me. I love you so much just as you are Honeybear; I love you more than _any_one. _Anyone._

"Jo…it was all me Pookie. I'm the one who ruined our relationship. I'm the one who flirted. I'm the one who—"

"Shhh, come here Maureen." The couple embraced each other and once again the tears flowed freely. But no longer were they tears of sorrow, but of happiness. They were tears of old loves once again found that could now withstand anything from flirting to the power of death.

"Move back in?" Joanne asked as she pecked Maureen on the forehead.

"If you'll have me, I would love to Joanne." Passion filled the air as the two locked in on an everlasting kiss symbolizing their everlasting love.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

**The End.**

**Te gusta? No te gusta? Review please!!!**


End file.
